rangerhunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. CC talk to mee.... :p
Well at least that's what you would say haha. I just wanted to make a page, explaining to you more then I can on the little box they give to you in chat, haha. :) I wanted to explain more to you about feelings, and how to deal with them. I hope i can help ya Ev! Here I go! :) My Friend Ranger Elmo (talk) 01:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Introduction You're sitting at dinner, and thinking about all of thie things that have happened at school that day. His smile comes to mind. You go into class that day, and you see him. Your heart races, and you can't help but smile when you see him. o: You like him! But now what do you do? What to DO and what NOT to do why is the font big? o: ggggg AHH! making another heading and hoping the big text goes away test OH NO! >:( t FINALLY! ( i had to copy and paste a t from up there to get it back to normal..hmm..t...dr? ;) lol jk) Do's: Do tell yourself, it's OK to feel the way you feel about him! No matter his age, race, grade...it's OK to feel the way you feel about him! If you find yourself fantasizing about him, (ex: kissing, hug, he asks you out, you tell him you like him, etc.) DO tell yourself one thing: The things you think about the most are either your fears or your hopes or wishes. If you keep thinking about him kissing you, more than likely you WANT it, because you would not keep thinking about something you do not WANT, right? :) DO enjoy the feelings of having a crush! Sometimes it can be really fun to see that ONE person that makes ya happy! :) DO let your mind take you where it wants to go. Try to not hold back on whatever thoughts fill your mind about them. Do NOT: As difficult as it may be to not have wars or battles with yourself (in Englsih it's called Internal Conflict ;p) Try to NOT have battles with yourself in your head, like this: *i am really starting to like clayton and i dont liek it -.- *this is war with myself, me liking clayton and me tryign to get myself not to *this is liek ti was when i first started liking connor *eventually i started to desire him too much and decided to stop telling myself no because its not gonna do anything. It's kind of not going to end well in the end. :p Try to accept it as soon as possible lol :) If you're anything like me, do NOT look at your crush unnecessarily. Once when I was in 6th grade, James was in the desk behind me when we were taking a test. I always...well especially in 6th and 7th grade for me...I had this thing like...I HAD to look at James as much as possible! :p So one day he was behind me in class and we were taking a test, and I just HAD to look at him. I turned around and looked at him...NOT his paper I swear! But...the teacher did not buy that! She CAUGHT me looking at him, she thought I was cheating! So...yeah I kinda got in trouble for that...ahh the things we do for love haha. That was soo embarassing because NO ONE knew the real reeason why I turned around! I just wanted to look at him! So it's okay to sneak peks at him sometimes, but watch when and were, you don't want peeps to catch you looking at them more than two times in one minute. :p Category:Stefanie's Pages